The Evolution of Haruh Suzumiya
by ShadowSteel18
Summary: Starting a little after Volume 13 of the Manga, Haruhi finds herself in an odd situation: Falling in love with the most ordinary Guy in the world. Now she has to try and find what she really wants in life. Multiple shippings mostly fan shipping. There are also real world events and things throughout the story. Rated M of Lemons later on.
1. Confession

Chapter 1: Confession

**Author's Note: Welcome to my newest fan-fic. In Honor of Tanabata, which is celebrated on July 7th in Japan and played a big part on the early stages of "The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumyia", I present The Evolution of Haruhi Suzumyia. This is based on the manga past volume 13. In short the manga is moving too slow for me and decided to start an alternate storyline. The story itself is told from Haruhi's perspective (not Kyon's). Basically I wanted to keep a semi-traditional story; I wanted it to be told from a first-person perspective.**

**Also I've been in the hospital with heart problems so don't expect much.**

**Warning: there are occasional times when real world events, things and places are placed in the story. Just saying. XD**

00000

If you would have told me a year ago that I would have fallen in love with the most ordinary guy in school, I would've punched you right in the mouth. If you would have told me that same thing back in January maybe I would have called you a liar. Then in the middle of May, barely a few weeks into the new term I found myself having trouble getting myself to even talk to Kyon.

We had just past the SOS brigade's one-year anniversary and we had yet to celebrate it. The truth was that I had completely forgotten that the club's one-year anniversary had passed by. That is until Kyon had brought it up during a meeting.

"Alright! We, as the SOS brigade, need to do something this weekend to find an alien, time traveler, or an Esper," I said.

The club didn't say anything at first. As I looked around the room I could see that no one could come up with anything big. "Why don't we go on one of our old patrols, like we did back when the club began. In fact it's been a year since that last patrol, maybe something has come up," Kyon suggested.

I looked over to Kyon and smiled at him. Sure at the time I was embarrassed that I had forgotten the club's anniversary, but the idea of a patrol in the park was pretty good. "How does that sound Haruhi?" Kyon asked.

I suddenly found myself at lost for words; flustered if you will. I was blushing profusely, but I quickly snapped out of it. "Yeah! That's perfect!" I said.

I could see the expression on Kyon's face. He looked slightly concerned about something. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded and told him that I was just surprised that he came up with that idea. He didn't believe me one bit. He instead looked at me for a bit before turning away and shrugging his shoulders.

I didn't know what came over me at the time, but now as I am tell this story I can tell you there was something there.

When the day came to an end and everybody began to leave, I got a little worried. I was mainly worried about Kyon as he walked down the stairs. Ever since December 18th I had this deep fear that Kyon was going to be pushed down the stairs again. And as he reached the bottom of the stairs safely I always let out a sigh of relief.

Shortly after everyone, but Kyon, left the school I started on my way home. Kyon, who was worried about me at the time, walked beside me. "So… are you sure you are okay?" he asked. I immediately became defensive and spout nonsense. "Huh? What? Oh… Yeah I total fine. The question is are you?" I said.

Kyon looked at me with just complete disbelief. We continued walking down the hill together for about thirty seconds before I realized that my hand was trying to hold Kyon's. I instinctively grabbed my arm, but the pat sound I ended up making caught Kyon's attention.

He looked at me then my arm then back at me. He now looked fairly confused. I was blushing and was holding my arm against my side. We just stood there for what felt like hours before Kyon turned away. "You sure you're fine?" he asked one last time.

I couldn't even get an answer out before I sprinted down the hill away from him. I couldn't believe that I had almost held Kyon's hand like a manga schoolgirl. But what was worse was that I had tears in my eyes. I was starting to feel sick when I was around him. It was hard for me to look him in the eye or even grab him by the neck. I had no idea what was wrong with me at the time.

As I told my mom what just happened and what I'd been going through she just simply smiled and said, "It sounds to me like you're in love with him."

Love. Everyone knew what my stance on love was. I thought of it as a disease and didn't believe in it and to fall in love with the most ordinary guy in the world was the worst thing that could happen to me. I continued to deny that I was in love with Kyon, but as I lay in bed I couldn't deny it any longer; I was in love with him.

00000

The next day was very stressful for me. I was dreading even walking into the classroom, but I had to. What made it worse was that Kyon had caught up with me halfway up the long hill. He immediately called out to me. "Hey Haruhi. Are you feeling better?" he asked. I didn't make eye contact. Instead I put my hair up into a ponytail and walked a little faster.

We walked into the classroom of class 1 and took our seats. I had not said a word to Kyon the whole way, but I had kept my hair in a ponytail. "So… Any reason you put your hair up?" Kyon asked me. I responded quickly and instinctively. "Shut up idiot," I mumbled. Kyon just rolled his eyes. "I just asked," he said.

"This is all your fault," I mumbled. Kyon caught this and asked me what he did. "Nothing, you idiot," I said. At this point Kyon was fairly confused. "Okay… So I did nothing, and yet it's still my fault," he said. By now I was blushing profusely and that sick feeling was coming back. "Just leave me alone," I said. Kyon just sighed and sat back. "Alright," he said.

By the end of class I had lost track of where Kyon was, mainly because I had quit paying attention. I looked at the clock and saw that it was time to go to the club (I had lost track of time too). When I got there I stopped short of opening the door and over heard Kyon talking to Koizumi.

"Hey Koizumi, have you noticed a change in Haruhi's behavior?" Kyon asked.

'Well, Miss Suzumiya has show a signifigant change in her behavior. In fact there have been more incidents of Close Spaces in the past 24 hours than ever before," Koizumi said.

"So she's pretty upset about something," Kyon sighed.

"I wouldn't say upset. The Close Spaces that have been appearing have been disappearing on their own," Koizumi said.

"So you're saying she's nervous about something?" Kyon asked. I'm guessing Koizumi nodded at this point. "Exactly," he said.

"Then what is she so nervous about?" Kyon asked.

"That's a good question. Unfortunately I don't have the answer," Koizumi said.

At this point I opened the door and walked in. "Sorry I'm late. I lost track of the time," I said. I plopped down on to the chair and checked the club's website. We, and by we I mean Kyon, had been updating the website after the computer club challenged us to a game to win back the computer I had taken from them. Because of this we had steadily been getting more and more hits on the site. Then I noticed something amazing. "Whoa! We have an email!" I shouted.

Suddenly I could feel that Kyon was over my shoulder reading the email with me. "It's in English," he said. I couldn't even move. Kyon simply took the mouse and began to read. "It says, 'Hey! My name is Daniel White and I live in Pine Bluff, Arkansas. I have been reading the posts on the website and I looked at the pictures of your trips to an island and the mountains and I want to share on of my trips I had taken with my dad. I attached some pictures and a video of the trip we took on the email. I hope you enjoy them.' Well… lets see what trip this American took," Kyon said.

We opened the pictures on the computer and saw that this American had ridden on a steam locomotive from Pine Bluff, Arkansas to Tyler, Texas. The locomotive's number on the car right behind it was 819. The passenger cars were white with a black stripe right across the middle of the cars (basically between the roof and the bottom of the car).

"I've never seen anything like this before," Mikuru said. We all stood around the computer looking at the pictures and watching the three-minute video. We spent a good portion of the time looking up this steam locomotive and this is what we found:

St. Louis Southwestern Railway (A.K.A. Cotton Belt)

L-1 Class 4-8-4 Northern

No. 819

Base: Pine Bluff, Arkansas

Owners: Cotton Belt Railway Historical Society

When all was said and done we all left the clubroom. I was the last to leave and nobody waited for me, at least that's what I thought. At the school's front gate, Kyon was standing there waiting for me. Almost immediately I was starting to feel sick, and my heart was starting race.

We started to walk together down the hill. I kept my arms close to my sides. After a while Kyon asked me, "Why are you keeping your arms so stiff?" I looked over at him with an annoyed look in my eyes. "Shut up, idiot. This is all your fault," I mumbled.

At this point Kyon was starting to get annoyed. "What my fault?" he asked. I just gave a frustrated sigh. "Just leave me alone, okay? I just going through a lot," I said. In response, Kyon said, "Well, if you need to talk to anyone just come to us, okay?"

Started to blush after that. "I have to go," I said. I then ran off heading for home.

00000

The next day it was time for the patrol and we decided to meet up in front of the plaza. Though I was not the first one there; Kyon had gotten there five minutes earlier. I just sat down and waited for the others.

It wasn't long after I got there when Kyon and I started arguing. "I surprised you're showing so much dedication to the club," I said. Kyon sat back on the bench and chuckled. "Well I may be showing some dedication, I still will have to pay the bill," he said. I immediately became flustered and that's when we started arguing about who would pay the bill at the café.

"You're not gonna pay. You don't get a penalty for showing dedication, idiot," I explained. Kyon just rolled his eyes and stared joking with me. "So you're gonna pay our bill. You've never paid the bill at the café," he chuckled. I was already getting that nauseated feeling in my stomach.

He was right. I never paid the bill at the café and never brought any money for the bill. Kyon always paid, whether he wanted to or not (most of the time it was the latter). Today was different; with the fact that Kyon has always had the burden of paid for everything I do, I wanted to thank him in some way.

"Look. It's no trouble. I'll pay for lunch. Besides, I've gotten used to it," he said. The smile on his face made feel like I was the worst person on the planet. Suddenly, with Koizumi, Mikuru, and Yuki just feet behind away, I screamed, "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO PAY FOR LUNCH! LET ME PAY!"

There were probably a tear or two in my eyes at the time and I know I was blushing bright red when I screamed. Kyon and the others looked relatively shocked by how upset I was. When Mikuru asked why I was so upset, Kyon just said that I wasn't letting him pay the lunch bill.

Kyon looked over at me then asked, "Did you bring enough money?" I always had money on me, I just never bothered to pay for lunch before. My flustered response probably made Kyon a little concerned. "O-O-Of course I have enough, why wouldn't I? I'm paying and that's final," I said. He looked at me, then shook his head. "Whatever. I'm still gonna end up paying in the end," he said.

I tried hiding my tears by this point. The fact that Kyon didn't trust me at all just tore me apart. "You're an asshole," I sobbed. Immediately everyone's eyes were on me as I began to breakdown. "Why don't you trust me to even pay for lunch?" I asked, tears in my eyes.

Everyone was wondering why I was just losing it over something as small as a simple lunch bill. They had no idea that I was now in love with Kyon. They had no idea how sorry I was beginning to feel about all the trouble I'd caused in the course of a year. I figured they all just put up with the crap I'd been doing because they had to.

"You know what? I'm calling off this patrol. In fact I'm going to disband the club entirely," I cried. Suddenly everyone was objecting over the disbanding of the SOS Brigade, but what surprised me was that the one person I wouldn't see defending the club, was. "Well if you're going to leave the club I'm going to takeover," Kyon said. I looked over at him with such surprise. He was the last person to expect to defend the sorry excuse for a club. "Haruhi, this club is all we've got. Sure, we've gotten into trouble, some more than others, but WE still enjoy going on these crazy adventures you, THE BRIGADE LEADER, take us on," he explained.

"Now if you want to pay for lunch, then go for it. I not gonna stop you," he added. By now I was trying to hard not to glomp him. This was the nicest thing he did for me and with tears in my eyes and a smile on my face I thanked him.

00000

When we got to the café I had stopped crying, but was still in no shape to order the club around, but I just powered through. I took a straw and cut it in two equal pieces then I took an other one and cut it into slightly smaller pieces (two the same size, the other smaller than the others). By then everyone knew we were drawing straws, so I explained the rules.

"Alright. We're going to split up into three groups. Two groups of two and the other by themselves," I said. Kyon just rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly to himself. He looked over at me with a sarcastic smile on his face. "This is something I can see you doing," he said.

"Shut up. You didn't trust me to even pay the bill," I said. Kyon apologized for not trusting me and said that he would be the first one to draw a straw. He ended up drawing one of the large straws. Koizumi and Yuki each drew the medium straws, and Mikuru drew the one short straw. This meant that I was paired with Kyon.

I groaned, not believing my luck. "Hey! I'm not happy about this either Haruhi," Kyon said. I took a deep breath and began to speak. "Well… Koizumi is pair with Yuki. Mikuru is alone, and I'm… I'm paired with you, Kyon," I said.

It was at that point the bill for lunch came and immediately Kyon and I went for it. We both grabbed it, his hand on top of mine. I just froze, my heart racing. It was like something out of a movie. We locked eyes and Kyon removed his hand. "Sorry. I guess I'm just used to paying for you guys," he chuckled.

When he removed his hand I was partially relieved but partially sad that he didn't keep his hand there longer. At the time I gave a sigh of relief and then paid for lunch. As I did so, I noticed that Kyon was staring at me. The look in his eyes was just so unnerving. "Would you stop staring at me," I said. By then he just smiled and threw my heart into a frenzy. It was beating so wildly and my stomach was doing back flips. I knew then this was going to be trouble.

00000

We all split up into three directions; Koizumi and Yuki went northeast, Mikuru went southeast, and Kyon and I went west. Two minutes after Kyon and I started our part of our patrol, Kyon and I began to talk. "So… I heard something interesting a couple of days ago," I said. Kyon gave a typical sarcastic remark. "Really, what was it?" he asked. I stopped, the expression on my face sort of annoyed. "I heard you and Koizumi talking about something called 'Close Space'," I said.

At first the look on Kyon's face was one of worry, but it then changed. He began to smile as he began to tell me about the adventures he had been on with the others. He told me about the time Ryoko tried to kill him but was stopped by Yuki, and the time he went to a "Closed Space" with Koizumi. He explained to me what a "Closed Space" is and that it was caused by me when I felt upset or disappointed. I didn't believe a word of it. That is until he told me something that I will never forget.

"Alright… Then how about I tell you something I'll know you'll believe," he said. I just rolled my eyes. I had forgotten the fact that I was in love with him, mainly because of what he had told me so far. The next thing he said confused me. "Tanabata," he said. I began to glare at him. "What about it?" I asked. He then took a deep breath and started to explain. "Over three years ago you drew an alien message on the campus of East Junior High," he said. Again, I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. So? Everyone knows that," I scoffed.

"Yes… Well… There were two other people with you that night," he said. My eyes went wide. My heart started to race. I became furious, but deep down I was shocked. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and asked him who had told him about the two other people. Then I realized, I had never told anyone that there were two other people with me that night.

I let go of his shirt and staggered back. "The man's name was John Smith," he said. The mix of emotion I felt was nothing more than terror and anger. It was made worse when he revealed who "John Smith" was. "Haruhi, I'm 'John Smith'," he said.

We stared at each other of a few seconds before I reacted in the worst way. With all my anger I took my hand and slapped him across the face. It then took me a few seconds to realize what I had done and I started to stagger backwards. At that moment Kyon caught a glimpse of my face before I ran. I'm positive he saw the tears running down my cheeks, I am positive.

I just ran away after that. I couldn't believe what I had done. I ran straight home, locking myself in my room and bawling. My mom tried to comfort me, but the fact that I was this upset over Kyon said it all.

Not long after I got home, Kyon called me on my cell phone. I didn't answer it in fear that he was going to yell at me. He ended up calling me three times that night and I didn't answer once. Though Kyon wasn't the only one who called me, Koizumi and Mikuru also called. I didn't answer for them either.

I later learned that Kyon and the others called me to make sure I was okay. I also learn that Kyon finally learned why I'd been acting so strangely. He knew I was in love. Luckily he didn't tell anyone I was in love, but only because he knew who I was in love with.

00000

By the end of the weekend I had at least 50 messages on my cell phone. My eyes were red and swollen from crying all weekend and as I reluctantly walked up the hill to North High I had put my hair into a ponytail.

I was getting stares from the other students heading to North High because of how I looked, how I was walking, how I acted on the way to school. And as I walked into the classroom of Class 1 I saw that Kyon was sitting at his seat. He was paying no attention to me as I sat down, but that changed when I finally broke down and sobbed.

All the girls, not to mention Kyon were suddenly concerned, only because I had never cried out in the open. Of course Taniguchi used this as an opportunity to say it was "that time of the month". In the middle of my episode I got up, grabbed his collar and punched him three times, giving him a bloody nose. Not only did the girls have my back, but Kyon and Kunikida too.

When one of the girls, Kano, asked me what was wrong I looked up at her and said, "I don't want to be here. I want to go home." Kano, who I would become friends with, tried her best to comfort me. She turned to Kyon and asked if there was anything that happened recently that made me this upset. He just nodded and said that I had a fight "with a friend".

As the day wore on I continued to lose it. I wasn't able to focus during class, not to mention I was causing a disruption. The teacher ended up allowing me to leave the room and "have some privacy". I decided to go to the clubroom and just let it all out. I walked in and just started to cry.

Then it was time for club activities to start. The first one in was Yuki, who just sat in the corner and started reading "War of the Worlds". The next was Mikuru. She was about to dress into the maid outfit, but I told her she didn't have to wear it today. Next was Koizumi, who looked fairly concerned when he saw just how miserable I was. Lastly Kyon knocked on the door. As he walked in, he didn't bother to pry.

After awhile Mikuru asked me what was wrong. Before I could answer Kyon told her what he did. "I told her about Tanabata," he said. Immediately Mikuru started to panic, speaking nonsense. "You told her!? That's Classified information! She wasn't supposed to now that!" she babbled. I looked at her then to Kyon in disbelief. "So I presume you told Miss Suzumiya about our identities," Koizumi said.

I whipped my head over to Koizumi then to Yuki, then back to Kyon and Mikuru. "W-W-Wait! You mean he was telling the truth?" I asked. Koizumi nodded. He began to explain that he was an esper assigned to keep an eye on my mood. "And Yuki is really an alien?" I asked. She looked up from her book at me. "Data Life Form," she said. I darted my eyes to Mikuru who just nervously nodded her head.

"So this whole time I've been with a Time traveler, an esper, and an alien," I said. They all explained that they weren't expecting to reveal their identities so soon. They explained they had been just trying to keep me happy and that they were all my friends.

I then had my chance to speak. I started to say how this club felt like family to me, and how on December 18th I almost lost it all. "When Kyon fell down those stair, I thought I had just seen someone who helped me with the club since day one die. I… I though he died right there. I was terrified. I couldn't sleep for days. Even now whenever he walks down those stairs I don't want him to leave my sight. I'm just glad you're alive," I said.

After that we decided to end club activities early so I can take it all in. I was the last one out of the room and once I reached the gate I saw that Kyon was waiting for me. "Hey Haruhi. I just wanted to say that I'll see you soon," he said. I started to blush and as he started to walk away I wanted to thank him just for waiting for me.

As I walked home I thought about how I was going to tell Kyon how much he was starting to mean to me. I viewed Mikuru as a clumsy sister and Koizumi as a responsible yet smug father. I didn't know what to make of Yuki, but she was important to me. But Kyon was on a completely different level now. I tried to figure out how to confess to him; luckily I was going to have my chance later that night.

As soon as I got home and began to relax, Kyon called me on my cell phone. He asked me to meet him at the café so we could talk. I told him that I would be there as soon as I could. Then when I hung up the phone I just lost it. I couldn't believe that fate was toying with me.

I headed toward the café on my bike. When I got there it was five past seven and Kyon was waiting for me. We walking in and sat down across from each other. "I'm gonna pay for this," I blurted out. Kyon chuckled and shook his head. "No. I'm going to pay for dinner. You've been through a lot and I don't want you to worry," he said.

It felt like a dream. Kyon was more handsome than normal, either that or I just didn't notice it before. Suddenly the mood changed and Kyon became a little serious. "Haruhi, there something I need to tell you about December 18th," he said. I looked up at him and began to listen. "What you remember wasn't what happened. On December 18th just after four in the morning the world was altered from that day on. You didn't go to North High, Miss Nagato, Miss Asahina, and Koizumi were normal humans, and Miss Asakura was back in Class 1," he said.

He then explained that Yuki was the one who changed the world and how he went out of his way to change it back. He told me that Ryoko tried to kill him and how he managed to survive by going back with Mikuru and Yuki after our trip to the mountains. But what really got me was that he missed me the entire time the world was changed.

He told me how he went berserk as soon as Ryoko showed up. How he was miserable because I wasn't around. And when he finished I couldn't hold back. With all the emotion I had bottled up I just embraced him and held him tightly. "H-Haruhi?" Kyon called. I quickly let go and apologoized.

"It's just that you mean so much to me and if that same thing happened to me I would do everything I could to get you back," I said. Kyon smiled as I continued to gush. "You really mean a lot to me. I guess what I trying to say is that I-I-" He cut me off at that point by giving me a small kiss. As soon as we parted my heart was racing and my mind was going a million miles an hour. "Why don't we leave," he said.

I ended up letting him pay for dinner. We began to take a walk and it wasn't long before I realized that he was walking me home. When we got to my house he kissed me again and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

As he walked away all my fear, anger, and sadness melted away. It was now or never. "KYON!" I called out. He stopped and turned around and at that moment I said it. Those three little words I had hated just a month earlier. "I LOVE YOU!" I'll never forget what happened next. To this day we talk about what he said to me at that moment. "I love you too Haruhi."

Love. If you would have told me a year before that moment that I would fall in love with the most ordinary guy in the world I would have punched you right in the mouth. If you told me that a month before that moment I wouldn't have punched you, but I would've called you a lair to your face. Now, 19 years later, I would tell you that it was the greatest moment of my life.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note: I know this is a short first chapter, but later chapters will be a little longer and will try and keep the characters a little more original.**

**Anyway, Be on the look out for new character, new relationships, and a brand new version of Haruhi Suzumiya. I also be using real world thing (NOT BIG EVENTS) to have some dfun with the characters while still keeping the old feel of the manga.**

**By the way, The St. Louis Southwestern Railway locomotive I used in this chapter is a real locomotive. I actually live in St. Louis, which is not to far from the locomotive current location. This locomotive will play a big part in a future chapter of "The Evolution of Harhu Suzumiya". So I hope you don't mind.**

'**Till next time.**


	2. A Mysterious Girl

Chapter 2: A Mysterious Girl

**Author's Note: This is the second chapter of "The Evolution of Haruhi Suzumiya" and it introduces on of many long term Fan-Character. There will be at least three of these long term Fan-Characters and this one plays a vital role in Haruhi and Kyon's relationship. Also I've come up with a last name for Kyon, considering that his real name has not been released. Kyon's last name in this chapter is used to identify the Fan-Character.**

00000

I will never forget those first few months Kyon and I spent together. The night I confessed to him was a night I will never forget. I felt renewed, like I was given the gift of life. I knew that things would only get better as our relationship grew.

As I lay in my bed I began to wonder what our lives will be like after High School. I began to wonder what kind of house we would have, what kind of child we would bring into this world. I then fantasized about bring our child into the world.

I started to think of names for our future child. I began to wonder what he or she would look like, and how he or she would act. I thought of who he or she would take after. Stuff like that.

Then, as I fantasized about our future child, a pebble was thrown at my window on the second floor. It was 7:46 at night and as I walked over to the window I caught a glimpse of a girl, no older than 15, run off. She was playing with me at the time, trying to keep a mysterious vibe going. I wouldn't see her again until the next day.

00000

During my walk to school the next day I waited for Kyon at the bike rack. I was so eager to see him; I'd even put my hair in a ponytail for him. When he started to pull up and park his bike, he turned to me and said, "Hey Haruhi." Three seconds after he said hi, I just glomped him.

"H-Haruhi?" he said. I looked up at him and gave him my old sly smile. After that I just let go and started to giggle. "Alright. Alright. Try not to do that so often, okay?" Kyon said. I nodded and said that I was just so happy to see him. Kyon began to laugh as he did I glared at him.

"Hey! Why are you laughing at me?!" I shouted. He stopped laughing then gave me a peck on the forehead. It surprised me at first but then my mood changed. I became shy and nervous; I was acting like a schoolgirl from a girly manga series. It just made me even more nervous when he said, "I just think you're acting pretty cute."

I just melted at that point; turning bright red and having the shyest smile plastered on my face. "You're not gonna… You know… Take advantage of this, are you?" I asked. He looked at me with a smile on his face. I thought he was going to start teasing me, but he didn't, at least not the way I was expecting.

"Now why would I take advantage of the Brigade Leader," he chuckled. "After all, I not like you." I felt like my old self at that point and began to playfully beat the carp out of him. "What do you mean by that?!" I laughed. He began to laugh even more. "Are you saying that I take advantage of people?" I asked.

Finally after awhile Kyon stopped me when he grabbed my hand. "Well… You did force Miss Asahina to dress up in several costumes. Against her will I might add," he said. I jerked my hand away and just gave him my usual smile I had given him whenever I had an idea. "You're just as guilty when it comes to Mikuru cosplaying. You don't think I know of that folder full of pictures of Mikuru in the maid costume," I said.

Kyon suddenly got flustered and began to try and defend himself. "Uh… Well… I use those to… Uh… I use them for reference," he said. I just burst out laughing. "That's not the real reason, but I can't argue. She the perfect mascot," I said proudly. Kyon just rolled his eyes. "Though you have to stop groping her. She worried that she won't get married," he said.

I rolled my eyes at this. Personally I didn't believe the myths surrounding Japanese women before marrying. Back then I figured that a guy wouldn't care if I fondled with Mikuru's breast. What I didn't know then was that the man Mikuru would marry would be the most modest guy on the face of the earth.

00000

We walked into the classroom of Class 1 a little early. Only a handful of students were even in the classroom, one of which was the girl asked me if I was okay the previous day, Kano. "You look a lot better, Haruhi-Sempi," she said. Kano was a freshman from my old school East Junior High. "Thanks Kano, I feel better," I said.

The look on Kano's face seemed to suggest that she as well as most of the girls in the class room that she was very surprised that I was even talking to her. Though her expression changed quickly to one of surprise to that of happiness. "Well I'm glad to hear that. So what happened?" she asked. I looked over at Kyon and he just smiled and nodded. He figured I needed to tell someone; it was the biggest thing to happen to me at the time.

I looked around the room, then waved Kano close so I could whisper in her ear. "I'm in love with Kyon," I whispered. Kano went wide-eyed. "So is that why you've been acting so weird?" she asked. I nodded and told her I'd confessed to Kyon the previous night. She ended up telling me that I was one of the lucky ones. "Why am I so lucky?" I asked. She sighed and looked at the ground fidgeting. "Because I've never had a… Well… You know," she said (She was obviously trying to keep my relationship with Kyon a secret).

I smiled and offered her to come by the club so we could help her find a boyfriend. Little did I know at the time that her husband was right under my nose the whole time.

Then Kano asked me a question that probably all the girls had at the time. "Why are you being so nice to me? From what I heard, you never talked to the other girls in the class," Kano said. I thought about it for a few seconds before I answered truthfully. "Because you're my friend. You were the first one to ask me what was wrong and I answered. That's enough, right?" I said.

At that point the whole class stopped what they were doing and stared at me and Kano. Even Kyon was taken aback at the time. "So I'm you friend?" Kano asked. I just beamed and said that she was definitely my friend. At that moment a smile crept across Kano's face.

We then began to openly talk about the club; Kano asked the questions about what she had heard and I told the answer. We then talked about Junior high. It turned out that Kano was in the same class as me back in Junior High, I just never paid attention to her.

We then talked about the Tanabata incident from my last year of Junior High. As we continued to talk I felt I could trust her with the information that Kyon had given me about that day.

I looked over at him and he just nodded. He must've known at the time what I was going to say to Kano. I took a quick glace around the room and then I told Kano what Kyon had told me. "Do you think Time Travelers exist?" I asked. Kano got a little excited and answered quickly. "Yeah, I've always hoped that there were Time Travelers among us. Why?" she said. I smiled and began to tell her about "John Smith".

"Well four years ago during Tanabata I wasn't the one who drew the message. I merely just told a Time Traveler where to draw," I said. Immediately Kano lit up and began to ask me who the Time Traveler was. "Calm down Kano. I can't tell you here. It has to be a secret from everybody except the one in the SOS Brigade. Are you will to become a member?" I asked.

"What does the SOS Brigade do exactly?" Kano asked.

"The SOS Brigade is dedicated to finding Time Travelers, Aliens, and Espers and hanging out with them," I said proudly. Suddenly Kano jumped up and yelled, "Where do I sign?" As soon as she said that the room went silent again except for one dumb-ass student. "Really? You want to join Haruhi's band of Freaks," Taniguchi scoffed. Kano quietly sat down and another girl stood up and began to defend her.

"HEY! I'm getting real sick of you making the SOS Brigade look bad. Just because you don't like them doesn't mean you can make them look like crazy people!" the girl said. I smiled and thanked the girl for defending the SOS Brigade and even asked her if she had heard of it from one of her friends. She smiled the same sly smile I would give when I had an idea as she said that she had heard of it from her parents. "Your parents?" I asked. She began to laugh and introduce herself. "Sorry I should have said this earlier; my name is Jun Ito," She said.

Ito. That was Kyon's last name. I had managed to learn it when we met by reading the class roster. Though I still called him Kyon just because I was used to it, most of the class had no idea what Kyon's real name was. I was the only one who knew.

"Ito, huh? Well it's nice to meet you Jun. You can call me-"

"Kyon, I know. I know a lot about you and Haruhi, considering we're family," Jun said. Kyon and I stopped in our tracks. I began to wonder if this was the girl who was outside my house the previous night. I didn't know at the time who she really was and why she was here, but if she knew about me and Kyon I figured she knew all about the SOS Brigade.

Kyon on the other hand didn't seem to think noting of it. I finally asked him why he was so calm about Jun having the same name as him and he smiled and said that she was probably a cousin. "A cousin? Kyon, there is no way she is your cousin," I said.

But when Jun introduced herself it seem to support Kyon's belief that she was his cousin. She said that she was from Kyoto and was an only child. She explained that her mother and father went to North High and that the uniform she was wearing was her mother's.

I didn't believe a word of it. Thought the uniform was faded and the teacher confirmed that her mother and father "went" to North High she looked too much like me. She acted a lot like me went I started to SOS Brigade.

As she sat down in the empty seat that was once Ryoko's I noticed something. Out of the corner of my eye I saw what looked like one of the SOS Brigade armbands that I had made. It was also faded and I saw the first word on it and just shivered. The first word was "Brigade".

I knew that the other half was "leader" and I just looked at her with distrust. The fact that she was probably lying about who she really was just made me miffed, and as I glared at her she looked back at me and smiled.

I was beginning to become more distrusting of her as she quickly became the star student within seconds of being asked a question. She seemed too perfect. She didn't answer a single question wrong and she was so attentive. By lunch time Kyon had noticed how distrusting I was getting and told me to leave Jun alone.

00000

The rest of the day, at least until club activities was uneventful. During lunch me and Kyon were talking about the other members of the SOS Brigade and what they could do. I was surprised to learn the not only Yuki was a "Data Life form" but Ryoko was as well. But what was the most shocking at the time was what Kyon explained about me.

"Wait a minute. Koizumi, Yuki, Mikuru Yuki, and even you think I have the ability to change the world and anyway I want?" I asked. Kyon nodded and continued eating as if it was no big deal. As soon as I heard this I began to ask him about if I had anything to do with Koizumi, Yuki, and Mikuru being there. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. They all said that they got their abilities over four years ago," he said.

Over four years ago. Now that I'm telling you this story it's really 23 years ago, basically around the time Kyon had helped me with the message back on Tanabata when I was in middle school. Back then I wished for something unusual like an alien, time traveler, or even esper.

"You know Koizumi and the others were worried that if I told you this there would be Time Travelers, Aliens, and Espers on every street corner," Kyon chuckled. I was surprised at the time that Kyon trusted me so much to keep my way of life the same; to make Koizumi, Yuki, and Mikuru the exception.

When I asked him why he had so much trust in me he smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "Because you wouldn't want to have them on every street corner. That wouldn't be so fun," he said. "I just trusted you to do the right thing." I was speechless; he trusted me with so much power. He knew I wanted a normal life to a certain extent.

I gave a blissful sigh and thanked him. In response he sat back said it was no big deal. I began to laugh and said that he trusted me too much. Kyon began to laugh after that but after awhile I just had this feeling that I couldn't explain.

Back then I knew we were never going to be our old selves anymore. The fact that I fell in love was proof enough that I was changing. Sure we were still going to play around, but we were also going to go out on dates and sooner or later marry.

Back then I couldn't comprehend that I was going to marry someone as ordinary as Kyon, much less have a child, but that was what wa going to happen. Kyon and I were the odd couple; I was the weird girl that didn't usually listen to reason and Kyon was your average Joe. At best we were supposed to be friends, not lovers but that's what we were, and that would come back to haunt me.

00000

By the time club activities started Kyon and I were obviously just goofing off, which was unusual in a sense. We were walking together to thee club room and we had already been getting stares from boys and giggles from girls. The girls in the school, all except a select few, could see the relationship me and Kyon were developing.

As we came up on the door Kyon suggested that we shouldn't hold hands as we walked in. I agreed wholeheartedly; I was still a bit nervous about telling the club about our relationship.

Walking in the door of the club room with Kyon by my side was a weird feeling. I could still see the club room and how it looked at the time. The blackboard on the wall, the computer at the back of the room, even the costumes we had collected over the course of a year, it was all fresh in my mind.

As we walked in we saw that Mikuru and Yuki were already doing their own thing. Mikuru was in the maid costume serving tea and Yuki was reading a book. "Oh! Hello Kyon-Kun. I'll get you some tea right away," Mikuru said. I sat down at the computer as Mikuru handed Kyon a cup of tea. As I watched Mikuru I began to wonder why I told her to wear the maid costume. "Mikuru, can you come here for a second," I said.

Mikuru looked at me with a slightly terrified look in her eyes. Kyon's reaction was pretty much the same every time; a sort of miffed look in his eyes and a defensive tone in his voice. "W-W-What do you want me for?" Mikuru asked. I took a deep breath and had a soft smile on my face. "You don't have to wear the maid outfit everyday anymore, okay?" I said.

Mikuru's expression on her face was a mix of surprise and confusion. Kyon's was even more so. Everyone was used to Mikuru dressing up in the maid costume, it had even become second nature for Mikuru, but I had changed and I had tortured Mikuru long enough. "Well... I um... I don't mind wearing this outfit, in fact I'm used to it," Mikuru answered.

It was at this moment the Koizumi walked in. "Hello everyone. Miss Suzumiya, I ran into someone that was looking for the clubroom. Is she a friend of your's?" he said. I immediately put my hand on my forehead and groaned. "Ugh... I forgot about Kano," I said as she walked in the room.

"That's okay. I didn't know that Itsuki-Sempi, from Class 9 was a part of the SOS Brigade," She said. The expression one Kano's face seemed to suggest that something happened on her way to the clubroom. As she sat down next to Koizumi her face was beet red and she already fidgeting. I couldn't believe that she was acting like this because we had just been talking about finding her a boyfriend and now she had a crush on Koizumi.

"So what were you going to tell me about Tanabata?" Kano asked. Immediately Mikuru's eyes just shrank and began to panic. "You told her about Tanabata?!" she shrieked. Kyon began to laugh and explained that Kano was on your average girl and that she wouldn't freak out. "Relax Mikuru, Kano is going to be a member of the SOS Brigade, and from this day forth there will be no more secrets in the SOS Brigade," I announced. Kyon smiled, mainly because I was acting like my old self.

As Kano watched Mikuru freak out, I began to explain about Tanabata. "Alright. Four years ago I was with a guy from North High and his 'sister', who also attended North High. I told you that the guy's name was 'John Smith'," I began. Kano nodded and looked over at Mikuru. "I'm guessing that she was the 'sister'?" she asked. I nodded and continued to tell her the story. "Well... The guy, 'John Smith', was actually Kyon," I said.

Kano just lost it after that and she began to ask Kyon what the time machine looked like and how it worked. Kyon took a deep breath and said that there was no time machine and that he wasn't sure how to explain time travel felt. Mikuru then began to calm down and explain for the first time how she time traveled. "Um... I can explain the basics of time travel for you Kano-chan," she said.

The room went silent as soon as Mikuru announced that. To this day I still remember what Mikuru said next. "I just got off the phone with my superior and she said that I've been given clearance to explain a little about the T.P.D.D.," she said.

I think that me and Kano were the only ones with the look of complete and utter confusion. "T.P.D.D.? What's that?" Kano asked. Mikuru's face turned very serious at the time as she explained what a T.P.D.D. was. "A T.P.D.D. is a Time Plane Destruction Device. There is no physical device, it all relies on your thoughts," she said.

"So are you injected with a microchip or something?" Kano asked.

"That's still classified information. I'm not allowed to reveal that yet," Mikuru said.

"I'm guessing that that's all you are able to reveal for now," Kyon said. Mikuru nodded. She said that she had also been told to look of another Time Traveler as well. "So wait, there is another Time Traveler here to observe Haruhi?" Kyon asked. Mikuru shook her head. "She is here illegally. You see she has time traveled to the time her parents were in high school," she said.

"So what high school did they go to?" Kano asked.

"They went right here to North High," Mikuru said.

That should have been a warning right there for me. I should have known that the Time Traveler in question was going to seek us out, because right then, as if on queue, there was a knock on the door.

The room went silent for a second before I asked who it was. "It's me, Jun. Can I come in?" Jun asked. We all looked at each other for a second before Kyon opened the door for Jun. Jun simply waltzed in just like I would if I didn't give a crap. "So this is the SOS Brigade clubroom. I wish I had this back home," she said as she plopped down on a chair.

Kyon rolled his eyes, and Kano giggled a bit. Koizumi and Mikuru were watching her closely and Yuki only looked up from her book for a brief second. I sat back down on the computer at the back of the room and also kept a close eye on Jun.

As Jun looked around the room, her eyes landed on Mikuru over in the comer of the room by me. "Holy crap! Mikuru? I didn't know you were a member of the SOS Brigade," she said. Kyon was the first respond to the fact that Jun knew Mikuru personally. "Wait you know Mikuru?" he asked. Jun nodded and said she was a family friend. I should've have know that she meant the older version of Mikuru.

"So that must mean you're the Time Traveler that Mikuru's superior was asking her to look for," Koizumi said. Jun nodded and began to laugh. "I thought that Kyon would be the first to figure that out," she said. I looked over at Kyon. It turned out that Kyon had known from the start that Jun was a Time Traveler, he just didn't want to say anything.

It was then that I remembered that Mikuru had told us just moments earlier that the Time Traveler had travel to the time that her parents were in high school. I soon began to put the pieces together. "You shouldn't be here," I said in a very serious tone. Everyone was shocked of how quickly my mood changed. Jun seemed especially surprised. "Oh come on. I thought you'd be interested in me the most," she said.

I knew enough about Jun to realize she shouldn't have been there. She was breaking one of the basic rules of time travel. "JUST GET OUT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!" I yelled. Kyon quickly came to Jun's defense as soon as I told her to get out. "Haruhi! What the hell is wrong with you?" he said.

"Can't you see, she's breaking the most basic rule of time travel. She's not suppose to be here," I said.

Before the argument got really heated Jun intervened and stopped all of us in our tracks. "It's okay Kyon, I understand where she is coming from. Funny, I really thought that she wanted to get to know her future the most, considering what happened last night," she said. Jun then left the room and we went about our day with a dark, depressing cloud over the room.

00000

Me and Kyon quickly took a habit of walking home together after I had confessed to him. That night was the first night we started that habit and with the fact that I had gone off on Jun without explaining why made things a little tense. We were only halfway to the bike rack when Kyon asked me what happened back at the clubroom. I didn't answer at first but when he asked again I was a little hesitant.

"She's our daughter," I said quietly. Kyon was rendered speechless for a good ten seconds before he smiled and wrapped his arm around me. He then kissed me on the forehead as if I needed it. "So that's what happened," he chuckled. I just began to glare at him. "Kyon, this is serious. Idiot," I said.

Kyon seemed to brush it off like it was no big deal. Back then I didn't know that he had and still has an adventurous spirit. He had become more adventurous after December 18th. "I know it's serious, Haruhi, but you know it is kind of funny how much she takes after you," he said. I turned away from him so I could hide the fact that I was blushing. It didn't help that Kyon then kissed me on the forehead. "You know that means we're going to be together for a long time," he said.

I was trying so hard not to gush and just kiss him right there. "I-I know, but that also means that we..." I couldn't finish what I was trying to say, but Kyon knew. He smiled and sighed. He knew that I was still going to be uncomfortable when it came to talking about stuff like that. "Well... I wasn't expecting that to be the first thing to come to your mind," he said. I gulped loudly and began to fidget a bit. Kyon took it upon himself to kiss me on the forehead and try to make me feel comfortable again.

What I preceded to do was to glomp him and just look at him. "I just need to get this out of my system," I said. Kyon smiled and embraced me. I then kissed him on the lips in a very passionate fashion. It wasn't long before my mind started to go blank and my body to heat up. When I finally parted with Kyon, we had kissed for a good 10 seconds.

My heart was racing at a million miles an hour, but Kyon looked calm and collected. We hadn't passed the 5 second mark after the kiss before I began to feel dizzy and light headed. "You okay?" Kyon asked. I nodded saying that I hadn't kissed anyone before. Kyon seemed to give me a warm soft smile as he took me by the hand and walked me home.

Little did we know that someone had seen us kissing, and it just so happened to be a club member.

00000

The next day Jun didn't come to school. She had called in sick, but I knew it was bull-crap. She wasn't there because I had yelled at her, and I felt bad about it. The previous night I had time to reflect on how Jun acted and how I would've acted. I would've done the same thing as her, and I shouldn't have yelled.

Other than Jun not being at school, things were pretty normal. Class went off without a hitch and Kyon and I had lunch together. Sure having lunch together wasn't normal at the time but it just felt natural for me to be with Kyon and play around with him. We were already by that time a part of one of the biggest rumors of North High.

It was a little bit after class and Kyon and I had gotten cleaning duty. "Hey Kyon, gotta sec?" Taniguchi asked. I could already tell there was going to be trouble as Taniguchi and Kunikida walked up to Kyon and I. "What do you want?" Kyon asked.

"I've been hearing some rumors that you and Haruhi are 'together'," Taniguchi said as he kicked his feet up on a desk.

"So... aren't we always. After all I'm part of 'Haruhi's band of freaks'," Kyon said.

"That's not what I meant. I mean that you two are dating," Taniguchi said with a smug ass smile.

Immediately my eyes went wide with fear as soon as I heard that. Kyon in response started becoming annoyed. "I'm this only proves that you like weird girls and Haruhi is the weirdest of them all. I'd give her a B-. Sure she has a nice body, but she's crazy," Taniguchi said.

Suddenly Kyon grabbed him by his collar and slammed against the wall. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! H-H-H-Hey I was only joking. Come on Kyon," Taniguchi said. Kyon rammed him against the wall again and told his to shut up. "I'm getting real sick of your smart ass comments about Haruhi and me. Now I suggest that you shut the hell up and leave us alone," Kyon said.

He then let go of Taniguchi and told him to get out. Taniguchi did just that, but Kunikida stayed. "You know I think it's great that you and Haruhi are dating. After all Ryoko wanted you to get Haruhi to open up to the class and if it's true that you guys are dating I'm behind you 100 percent," he said. I smiled and thanked him, basically confirming that we were dating.

00000

When the teacher learned of what happened between Kyon and Taniguchi he sided with Kyon saying that he had been getting complaints from the other girls about him and he got what he deserved. When we headed for the clubroom we were expecting everyone to be there, but to our surprise the only one there was the last person we were expecting.

"Oh! Hey you two," Jun said. I was a little surprised, but at the same time glad. It turned out that Jun was skipping class by hiding in the clubroom all day. "So where are the others?" Kyon asked. Jun shrugged and said that she had on idea. I smiled and took the opportunity to talk to Jun. "Hey Jun, I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday," I said.

Jun seemed to smile in a melancholy way as she looked out the window. "You don't needed to apologize. You had every right to yell at me. I'm guessing you figured it out by that time, didn't you?" she said. I nodded. I had seen her as a friend, but at that moment she was my daughter.

What I did at that moment as she turned and looked at me, I still do to her when she leaves for school. What I did was hugged her in a family manner. As soon as I did Jun began to tear up and hug me back. Kyon watched us and was giving us a warm soft smile.

When we stopped hugging Jun wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "It's been a long time since you've done that." I giggled a bit. "So I don't do that very often," I said. Jun shook her head and said that she had been away from home since the new school year started.

It was at that point Mikuru walked in. "Oh! I'm sorry but I need to change," she said. I shook my head and said that she didn't need to change today. "Well okay. Jun, I need to talk to you," she said. I again shook my head. "If this is about her going back to her time I'm not going to allow it. I'm making her a member to the SOS Brigade," I said.

Yuki and Koizumi walked in after that. Yuki took her spot over in the corner of the room and Koizumi asked me were Kano was. I told him that Kano had to head home early to baby-sit her little brother. He smiled and said that he hoped to see her tomorrow and sat down.

I then pulled Kyon aside and asked him if I should tell them that we were together. "Well that's up to you Haruhi," he said. I looked back at the club with a nervous look in my eyes. I then notice that Mikuru was looking directly at us.

The look in her eyes seemed to suggest that she knew something about us that she was nervous about bringing up. "Hey Kyon, is it just me or is Mikuru acting a little strange?" I asked. Kyon looked over his shoulder and Mikuru jumped and went back to making tea. "I guess she worried that we're talking about Tanabata or something," he said. I agreed and began to giggle quietly. "Well... I guess we have to tell them. After all I said there are no more secrets in the SOS Brigade," I said.

Kyon smiled and said that it was probably for the best and would definitely help. He then walked over to the table and sat down. I asked Jun if I could explain a little of her background and she smiled and said that she would take care of it.

I cleared my throat and immediately got the attention of Mikuru who pulled out the whiteboard. I immediately told her she didn't need to do that. It seemed that she was on edge that day.

"Alright, everyone listen up! I have an announcement," I said. As soon as I said that Jun had the biggest smile on her face. The others looked at me and I became very nervous. "You okay Miss Suzumiya?" Koizumi asked.

Kyon stood up and walked over to me. "She's fine, just a little nervous," he said. He then looked at me and smiled. It was enough to help me tell the club what I needed to tell them. "Kyon and I are... Um... Dating now," I said.

The room's reaction was mixed. Koizumi seemed to have the most relaxed reaction. Both me and Kyon noticed that Yuki had an odd reaction. Basically she smiled very subtly but we caught it. Kyon would later tell me that the smile she gave reminded him of the Yuki from December 18th. But the biggest reaction was from Mikuru.

"So I wasn't see things! I saw you two when I was walking home!" she yelled. I was a bit surprised but soon began to smile. Kyon sighed and sat down. "Wait... Y-You saw us?" I asked. Mikuru's demeanor was very timid and scared. "Well... I... Uh... Me and Tsuruya-san were walking home and we noticed the two of you... Well... kissing," she said.

I bit my lower lip, hoping that nobody would draw too much attention to this. "So this was the reason behind the close spaces disappearing all together," Koizumi said. Kyon rolled his eyes then looked over at me with a smile. "So is he a good kisser?" Jun asked. I began to blush profusely and tried to hide the fact that I was embarrassed. "Well... Um... HEY! Why are you asking me that anyway? You need to tell the club about yourself," I said.

Jun laughed loudly and went to her school bag. She pulled out the armband that I'd seen the previous day and put it on her arm. "As you guys already know I am a time traveler. But what you don't know is that I'm Haruhi's daughter," she boasted.

Kyon rolled his eyes and began to chuckle. Koizumi was a little surprised and so was Yuki. Mikuru became very serious and started to lecture Jun about how dangerous it was to interfere with her future parent's life, and I began to smile.

I sat down over by the computer to check the website when I catught something out of the corner of my eye.

To be Continued...

**Author's Note: Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger but I thought this was the best way to end the chapter. Now Jun Ito is going to be a long-term fan-character and I'll be introducing another one in the next chapter.**

**Anyway 'til next time.**


End file.
